Discussioni utente:Meganoide
COGLIONE A TUA SAORELLA!!! MI HAI STANCATO!!!! FUORI DALLA WIKI PENSA ALLA TUA!!!! CAZZO MA CHI TI CREDI DI ESSERE!!!!! DarioAD (Tientelà la firma!)36750dennis 11:56, ott 18, 2011 (UTC) Scusa un momento. Che cazzo vuoi da me che ogni volta cerchi di scatenare chissà che litigio? Ho detto solo che mi sembrava strano che non la conoscessi e che se non ho specificato mi sembra ovvio che sia quella più usata non trovi??? E se permetti non ti avevo chiesto se mi dicevi come mettere la tabella, ma se mi dicevi come mettere l'immagine. E smettila di rimproverarmi per quella cazzo di firma!!! 36750dennis 15:59, ott 18, 2011 (UTC) Senti, siccome stai diventando sempre più demente lascia perdere, e vaffanculo tu, la firma di merda e siccome sei così coglione da non capire che sono io quando ti scrivo la capra senza neurone sei tu! E se non ti piace Naruto perchè cazzo ti iscrivi? Puoi sputtanarmi quanto vuoi ma siccome ti ho chiesto di cercare di essere un pò più gentile questo non centra un cazzo con l'essere piagnucolone! A quanto pare con te non si può parlare, ho cercato più volte di non arrivare a questo punto ma se ho a che fare con un demente senza cervello meglio non rivolgerti la parola. (Mettitela in culo la tua cazzo di firma perfettino di merda!)36750dennis 16:26, ott 18, 2011 (UTC) Buffone lo dici a te stesso! Perfettino di merda ! Hai davvero rotto troppo i coglioni ! Ma chi cazzo ti credi di essere ? Ma perché non tiri le cuoia e mi fai una favore? --DarioAD 9:47, ott 19, 2011 (UTC) Avanti Bastardo fammi vedere che cosa c'è che non va nella Wiki di Drawn Together Siognore !!!!! io lì sono il fondatore. BASTARDO! --DarioAD, 22:44, ott 19, 2011 (UTC) Dimmi perché secondo te sono dei blog le pagine di Drawn Together, vieni nella wiki e fammi un segno in grassetto così forse capirò --DarioAD, 23:07, 2011 (UTC) Visto che parli tanto da persona a modo, voglio ricordarti che è da maleducati intromettersi in una conversazione quando nessuno ha chiesto il tuo parere. Se hai dei problemi con me me lo devi dire in faccia, nella mia zona di discussione. Tu consideri quella wiki una schifezza solo perché hai dei problemi personali con me. Facciamo una scommessa: se riesci a scrivere bene l'articolo di Captain Hero, traducendo il testo in inglese disponibile qui, non metterò piede qui per 3 mesi. Se sei un uomo ti consiglio di accettare e forse così potrai pubblicamente umiliarmi e dire a tutti che sono un buono a nulla totale. Se non accetti allora sei solo un lurido coniglio.--DarioAD, 12:18, nov 16, 2011 (UTC) Quindi rifiuti la scommessa! SEI UN CONIGLIO!!!!---DarioAD, 16:43, nov 16, 2011 (UTC) Si me ne vado ma ti dico una cosa: SEI UNO SPORCO BASTARDO FASCISTA!!!!!! VAI A FARTI FOTTERE E A TUTTI COLORO CHE LA PENSANO COME TE! COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGLIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Forum e altro Mi prometti che d'ora in poi non insulterai più gli utente? Non te lo chiedo da admin ma da amico. --Wittin te:Wittin|Wittin]] Auguri a me!!!!! --Wittin Senti mi stai rompendo i coglioni se non ti va bene come metto le immagini fallo tu allora scusa ma ti rispondo dopo XD ora devo andare scusami hai ragione mi sono comportato e da maleducato è ke ho avuto dei problemi in quei giorni ma ora è tutto a posto non mi va XD (la verità è ke non so farlo ) Aggeggio 20:53, feb 3, 2012 (UTC)aggeggioAggeggio 20:53, feb 3, 2012 (UTC) Immagine Ciao, per quale motivo hai eliminato l'immagine della mia firma? Lexaeus 94 Se per piacere mi dici dove sono le informazioni errate, in modo che io possa correggerle, poichè non so molto riguardo Madara/Tobi Scusa la firma non l'ho messa prima. Wittin Potremmo creare una discussione anche con gli altri utenti e cercare di togliere almeno le cose più evidenti. Wittin Firma No, sul serio, stai scherzando vero? Reagire in questo modo per una semplice domanda? Dove oltretutto non mi pare di aver espresso alcun tipo di lamento? Tra l'altro, non vedo cosa c'entri il fatto che io abbia contribuito solo una volta: un utente è libero di crearsi una firma, indipendentemente da quanto sia presente sulla Wiki. Ci sono un sacco di persone, in questo caso come me, che si registrano su un sito solo per chiedere un affiliazione. Quindi, sei pregato di reinserire l'immagine. No, ho capito. Ma non vedo cosa c'entri la periodicità dei contributi: un utente è libero di partecipare quanto crede, creando pagine personali senza problemi. Ora, ieri mi è arrivato un messaggio e-mail in cui venivo informato del fatto che l'utente Meganoide aveva compiuto una modifica sull'immagine della firma: così ho controllato, e ho visto che non c'era più. Di conseguenza ti ho contattato. Again, non ho espresso alcun lamento, solo una semplice domanda. Adesso, non capisco cosa intendi con "sedere di un elefante", sebben suppongo tu ti stia referendo alla dimensione. Non credo che la sua presenza su una sola user talk possa dare chissà quale fastidio, e oltretutto qui non vengo mai, ma comunque sì: è molto grossa. Quindi, se il problema è questo, basta semplicemente ridurne i px. Ora, non mi sembra proprio il caso di discutere per l'immagine di una firma, anche perchè credo che entrambi avremo di meglio da fare: di conseguenza, se per te non è un problema, ti pregherei di reinserire l'immagine. Grazie. Lexaeus 94 Messaggi Hai ragione scusami, per caso voi mettete le licenze nelle immagini? Perché io sono abituata a metterle...Naminè 16:30, feb 13, 2012 (UTC) Allora se non ti dispiace da oggi delle licenze me ne occupo io :) ciao Curiosità: Che tipo di licenze usate perché forse quelle che so mettere io sono diverse dalle vostre...potresti darmi i codici? ok Naminè 18:00, feb 13, 2012 (UTC) Licenza pagina 1 perché la devo rifare 2 cerca di ricordarti i codici Naminè 16:45, feb 14, 2012 (UTC) chi è il fondatore del Wiki che provo a chiedere a lui/lei che sia? e gli altri utenti che fine hanno fatto? o.o Naminè 17:12, feb 14, 2012 (UTC) Licenze mi dai una mano, questa immagine http://it.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:100px-Public_domain.svg.png dovrebbe andare qui, dove è scritto in rosso http://it.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3APD ora io non so come si fa a mettere l'immagine, se lo sai tu me lospieghi per favore? Grazie Naminè 14:54, feb 15, 2012 (UTC) Kushina Uzumaki Per favore metti una delle tre prime immagini nella pagina di Kushina Uzumachi, che io non sono capace, ci ho provato ma non mi viene http://it.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Speciale:ImmaginiRecenti Naminè 15:01, feb 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok, scusa, non mi ero accorto che mancava.Wittin Mi scuso per la mia quasi impercepibile presenza, ma ci sarai passato anche tu nella fase in cui ci sono delle priorità a cui non si può dire di no, a parte ciò ho notato che c'è un nuovo utente che si da molto da fare, era da molto tempo che non si vedeva un un utente così volenteroso. Ciao. Wittin Ti ringrazio per la tua comprensione. Wittin Perchè hai cancellato l'arte dell'acqua? Madara Scusa ma qualche mese fa non c'era una pagina fatta bene di Madara Uchiha e di Tobi ? Barbabianca 1:15, 4 mar, 2012 (UTC) Problema con la wiki inglese di Naruto Sono solo io o anche tu non puoi accedere al sito inglese di Narutopedia? Se non ci sei mai andato. puoi fare una prova per me,per favore? Barbabianca 19:41 mar 12, 2012 (UTC) Credits e domanda Che ne pensi di questa trovata? Sai come si fanno in maniera decente i link esterni della wikipedia italiana? Barbabianca 21:02 mar 12, 2012 (UTC) Grazie per i link di wikipedia. Per Credits si intendono riconoscimenti ai doppiatori dei personaggi no ho messo l'immagine perchè potevo mettercela!! ero convinto potessi solo caricare l'immagine senza fare nient'altro!!! scusa puoi cancellarla hei. riesci a mettere sasuke in questa categoria che ho appena fatto? http://it.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Categoria:Allievi_di_orochimaru scusa non lo sapevo Rufy 20 13:40, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) Pagina personaggio che ne dici di fare una pagina simile come questa: Pagina bella ma con la didascalia grigia di questa pagina: Darui ? Barbabianca 22:14, mar 30, 2012 (UTC) Mi spiego meglio, la mia proposta è quella di adottare il tamplate grigio come quello di narutopedia versione inglese che è molto più bello del nostro e in più vorrei che su ogni pagina del personaggio ci fosse delle pagine speciali come si vede sulla pagina di Denzel Crocker della wiki inglese dei fantagenitori(se non l'hai vista guardatala ti chiarirà le idee). Ti faccio un esempio sull'ultimo punto della idea dandoti questi link speciali *Denzel Crocker/Curiosità *Denzel Crocker/Apparizioni *Denzel Crcoker/Immagini *Denzel Crcoker/Citazioni Spero di essere stato chiaro questa volta, di questo vorrei che ne parlassi anche con Wifin Barbabianca 21:45, apr 3, 2012 (UTC) Ohi scusa se ho cancellato il Template, volevo mettere l'immagine di minato proprio lì :D spero di non aver dato troppo fastidio. Per gli altri appunti che mi hai fatto, vedrò di iniziare a migliorare la mia abilità nel modificare i testi; d'altronde sono nuovo. xD L'ultimo messaggio è mio: Edoardo.Vittorio.Lazzaro 14:53, apr 11, 2012 (UTC)Edoardo.Vittorio.Lazzaro ok ma come faccio????non sono molto pratico! io98 ciao scusami se t disturbo volevo chiederti una sorta di favore per sbaglio ho messo due immagini uguali sulla pagina del terzo tsuchikage Oniki se per favore potresti togliere l'immagine di destra in modo ke si possa leggere la didascalia o se vuoi pure fai in modo che si possa vedere affinchè lo scritto si possa leggere senza difficoltà scusa ancora x il disturbo grazie mille Titaniumdragonoid 20:01, apr 11, 2012 (UTC) ok meganoide, scusami, non è necessario eliminare la pagina se vuoi puoi modificarla a tuo piacimento non importa. Purtroppo con i codici non sono pratico mi dispiace - sono desolato e comunque grazie per la tua disponibilitàTitaniumdragonoid 21:15, apr 11, 2012 (UTC) ok grazie, devo tenere anche le parentesi quadre? io98 Nuovi Tamplate Che ne pensi? Ti piace? Vai su Sakura Haruno Barbabianca 1:33 apr 14, 2012 (UTC) ciao. Mi sto esercitando con i template. Ma ho una piccola domanda. Per mettere l'immegine si deve inserire l'URL o fare altro? Chiedo prima che, per errorre non mando in palla il tempate. Confido in una tua pronta risposta Rufy 20 20:27, apr 21, 2012 (UTC) Invece qui non è male, l'unica cosa sono i template fanno desiderare, bisogna farli x esempio come in one piece.......qui i template rovinano tutto, sono ingombranti....ti volevo chiedere sè posso sistemarli..--Stenogo 10:35, mag 24, 2012 (UTC) ANDATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE RAGA ANDATE SU QUESTO SITO E DITE LA VOSTRA www.spcobra11.altervista.org lo potete trovare anche su GOOGLE Salve. Grazie per il benvenuto. Sono nuovo alle wikia, quindi vorrei che mi spiegassi questa storia delle licenze. Per ogni immagine nuova che metto, cos'è che devo indicare? Il sito da cui la prendo? E come? Grazie per l'attenzione. Spero di poter contribuire a migliorare questa wikia, anche se seguo solo il manga. Dattebayo!--JOA20 (discussioni) 19:04, ago 17, 2012 (UTC) Ciao. Noto con stupore che alcune pagine da me create, come Izanami e Yasaka No Magatama, sono state cancellate, pur essendo basate su fatti narrati nel manga, senza alcuna invenzione o supposizione personale. Posso per cortesia sapere qual è la motivazione alla base di queste azioni? Grazie. P.S.: come posso fare per mettere i riferimenti ai capitoli o agli episodi, per provare la veridicità di quello che scrivo?JOA20 (discussioni) 09:40, ago 20, 2012 (UTC) Chiedo scusa per l'immagine. Volevo solo vedere se avevo capito cosa dovevo fare. Grazie per avermelo confermato. D'ora in poi cercherò di fare le cose giuste. A presto, Meganoide-sensei.JOA20 (discussioni) 10:22, ago 22, 2012 (UTC) Tobi-Obito Con l'uscita del nuovo capitolo sembra ormai che Tobi sia effettivamente Obito...eppure io proporrei di evitare modifiche alle pagine o unione con quella di Obito perchè Kishimoto ci deve ancora spiegare bene la cosa, nn possiamo basare il tutto su un capitolo flashback. C'è un modo per bloccare le pagine per evitare altre modifiche?Elpeppo87 (discussioni) 17:50, ago 29, 2012 (UTC) Guarda, per quanto son sempre stato un accanito sostenitore di Tobi/Obito, mostrarci la sua faccia del presunto non vuol dire che sia effettivamente lui: es. può essere il corpo di Obito e lo spirito di qualcu'altro, può essere uno Zetsu Bianco con le sue fattezze (abbiamo visto che può farlo). C'è anche da considerare il lasso di tempo (relativamente breve) tra la morte di Obito e lo scontro di Tobi con Minato ed altri "buchi narrativi del personaggio". Direi di aspettare il prossimo capitolo. E poi anche nella wikia inglese si tengono, per ora, ben lontani da modificare le pagine a vanvera.Elpeppo87 (discussioni) 18:01, ago 29, 2012 (UTC) Ora che è confermato ho aggiornato la pagina di Obito e magari la uniamo con quella di Tobi così da non perdere i collegamenti con altre pagine.Elpeppo87 (discussioni) 10:15, set 5, 2012 (UTC) ciao, ho letto solo ora il messaggio di ieri e ho inserito altre due immagini nel frattempo! non capisco come modificari i dettagli! rimedi tu al mio danno? XD ciao e grazie Gentile Meganoide, potresti unire la pagina di Tobi a quella di Obito (che ho già provveduto a modificare), così evitiamo di lasciare attive pagine inutili?Elpeppo87 (discussioni) 18:50, set 5, 2012 (UTC) Si scusa, mi sono espresso male. Teniamo la pagina di Obito.Elpeppo87 (discussioni) 19:07, set 5, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Jutsu Caro Meganoide non c'è nessuno che possa provare a migliorare l'Infobox Jutsu?per cercare almeno di togliere lo spazio vuoto in eccesso...Elpeppo87 (discussioni) 15:27, set 7, 2012 (UTC) Se mi passi la pagina dove si trova l'infobox ci posso provare.Elpeppo87 (discussioni) 09:49, set 8, 2012 (UTC) Ho fatto del mio meglio, dacci uno sguardo: http://it.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_Jutsu ora è tutto in lingua italiana ma se c'è qualcuno capace di rendere le tag a scomparsa, cioè se nella sezione Jutsu simili c'è una tecnica appare visualizzato altrimenti no, sarebbe perfetto oltre che professionale.Elpeppo87 (discussioni) 14:50, set 8, 2012 (UTC) Mi sono permesso di modificare anke Infobox Personaje(ora Personaggio) ed Infobox Alvea(ora Villaggio).Elpeppo87 (discussioni) 12:02, set 9, 2012 (UTC) Perdonami ma visto che siamo una comunità non sarebbe meglio formare dei gruppi così da smistare il lavoro? cmq gli infobox sono ancora da migliorare(come ho già detto prima) quindi se c'è qualcuno che può farlo sarebbe meglio farlo entrare in campo.Elpeppo87 (discussioni) 12:20, set 9, 2012 (UTC)